


Что было, прошло

by sKarEd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон – армейская служебная собака, превращенная в человека. Ангст!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что было, прошло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gone Is My Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408502) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



> И нынче мех мой обернулся кожей,  
> И в новый мир отправлен я сперва.  
> Но сны мои по-прежнему о снеге  
> И ветре, воющем в моих ушах,  
> Струящемся над древнею рекой  
> И заполняющем всю нашу сущность, как вода.  
> Blitzen Trappen, "Furr"

Когда Шерлок выбрался из кэба, первым, что он услышал, был лай.  
Не заметить его мог разве что абсолютно глухой. Это был безбожно громкий звук, сравнимый по силе воздействия с пиликаньем Шерлока на скрипке ранним утром.  
Рядом с ним Джон напрягся и настороженно поднял голову, внимательно осматриваясь.  
Перед воротами изящного особняка толпились полицейские. Шерлок устремился к ним, Джон трусил рядом.  
— Где тело? — бросил Шерлок.  
— Сам посмотри, — отозвался Лестрейд, указывая в сторону дома.  
В одном из окон второго этажа виднелся силуэт повешенного.  
— Отлично, — Шерлок, сверкая глазами, уже потирал руки. — Мне нужно десять минут на месте преступления.  
— Тебе придется подождать, как и нам, — возразил Лестрейд. — Ну, конечно, если ты не горишь желанием познакомиться с ним поближе.  
Лестрейд кивнул в сторону входной двери: она была распахнута, но вход перекрывала возможно, самая здоровая немецкая овчарка из всех, виденных Шерлоком. Из-за белоснежных клыков доносилось раскатистое рычание, пес упирался в землю широко расставленными лапами и дыбил загривок. Из его пасти капала пена.  
— Вы еще не осматривали тело? — нахмурившись, спросил Шерлок.  
— Боже, нет. Каждый раз, как кто-то пытается открыть ворота, эта тварь кидается на нас, — Лестрейд устало взъерошил волосы. — Мы вызвали ветслужбу, они обещались быть через десять минут.  
— Тогда зачем вы вызвали меня? — сорвался Шерлок. — Вы даже не знаете, наш ли убийца работал здесь.  
— Это серийный убийца, Шерлок, — отозвался Лестрейд. — Придется признать, что он, скорее всего, несет ответственность и за новые убийства.  
Ответ Шерлока был прерван внезапным криком Донован.  
— Ватсон!  
Джон перемахнул кованую ограду и медленно приблизился к входной двери. Собака рыкнула и устремилась вперед: ее клыки блестели на солнце.  
Сдавленный хрип ужаса вырвался из горла Шерлока, и детектив кинулся к воротам. Но в этот момент произошло нечто, заставившее его замереть на месте, так что его тут же прижало к решетке телами нескольких констеблей, которые спешили вслед и никак не ожидали внезапной остановки.  
Джон опустился на колени и низко, раскатисто зарычал. И пес, эта здоровая неповоротливая зверюга, затормозил в каком-то метре от Джона, разбрызгивая гравий из-под подушечек лап.  
Если бы собаки умели таращиться, Шерлок сказал бы, что овчарка делала именно это, причем с большим недоверием.  
Впрочем, у собаки была хорошая компания: рядом распахнул глаза Лестрейд, приоткрывший рот в безмолвном вскрике. Шерлок подумал, что сам он, должно быть, выглядит ничуть не лучше.  
Джон опустил голову и заскулил, мягко и напевно. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, собака подняла уши и недоуменно повела ими, а потом осторожно потянулась вперед и обнюхала лицо Джона.  
Джон терпеливо ждал. Злобная тварь ткнулась носом в его щеку, а потом принялась лизать его лицо - сначала аккуратно, а потом со все большим энтузиазмом, под конец чуть не снеся его с колен этим выражением привязанности. Джон рассмеялся и обхватил овчарку за шею, притягивая зверя ближе.  
— Чертовщина какая-то, — выдохнул Лестрейд.  
Шерлок не мог с этим не согласиться.  
— Боже, — пробормотала Донован, — он почти такой же псих, как и ты.  
Ее слова были обращены только к Шерлоку, и она говорила так тихо, что Лестрейд, стоящий с другой стороны, ничего не услышал.  
Но Джон вздрогнул и напрягся, тревожно щуря голубые глаза.  
Интересно.

*

Новое Место было странным.  
Оно было жарким и сухим, это огромное безжизненное пустынное пространство. Оно очень отличалось от влажных зеленых полей его родины, на которых паслись толстые ленивые овцы и лохматые коровы. Или от бетона и стали Дома: холодного, серого, полного суетливых людей.  
Даже овцы здесь были странные — мелкие и жилистые, такие же жесткие и пыльные, как сама земля.  
Его Альфа не поехал с ним, и люди в этом Новом Месте были ему незнакомы. Но они все равно полюбили его. Грубые руки гладили его, щекотали пузо и давали кусочки человеческой еды. Вокруг всегда было достаточно лежанок, на которые можно было забираться и спать, согревая чьи-то ноги, — в этом Новом Месте было очень холодно по ночам, а у глупых людей не было шерсти, чтобы греться. У него была компания; всегда находился кто-то, к кому можно было прижаться и с кем поиграть, а во тьме ночи люди шептали свои секреты и страхи в его мягкие уши.  
И когда он находил для них и для своего Альфы Плохие Вещи, они все так гордились им, что запах этой гордости буквально бил по ноздрям.  
Так что нет, это было совершенно не похоже на то, к чему он привык. Солнце слишком сильно пекло, а земля была чересчур жесткой. Но у него была стая и цель, братья, за которыми нужно было приглядывать и которых нужно было защищать. И Новое Место стало Домом, а Старый Дом был забыт.  
Он был счастлив. 

*

На первый взгляд, Джон был совершенно обычным британским парнем.  
Он любил чай, шоколадные конфеты и чипсы из магазинчика за углом. Он играл в регби и смеялся над видео с котами, падающими со шкафов.  
А еще он говорил с собаками.  
Но не на классическом английском. Он говорил с ними на их языке, принимая позы, не предназначенные для существа, передвигающегося на двух ногах, и издавая странные, нечеловеческие звуки.  
Тявкающий терьер замолкал после одного брошенного взгляда. Ротвейлер терпеливо ждал, пока Джон достанет из его лапы занозу. Множество раз, когда проникновение в жилище подозреваемого могло закончиться очень плохо, оно проходило спокойно, потому что Джон успокаивал буйствующих сторожевых псов.  
После нескольких косых взглядов и пересудов Ярд просто признал за Джоном право на эту маленькую странность. Все в мире было относительно. По сравнению с Шерлоком поведение Джона не стоило даже приподнятой брови.  
После лихорадочных поисков Шерлок обнаружил американское шоу с мужчиной, который проделывал нечто подобное.  
Скучно.  
Ничего особенного. Шерлок быстро переключил свое внимание на более интересные предметы.  
— Должно быть, это был кто-то, знакомый с жертвой, — сказал Шерлок.  
Лестрейд скрестил руки на груди:  
— Потрудишься объяснить, с чего ты это взял?  
Шерлок подавил вздох:  
— Честное слово, Лестрейд, я же знаю, что в тебе присутствуют зачатки разума. Когда он был убит, соседи ничего не слышали. Если бы это был незнакомец, собака бы залаяла. Следовательно, знакомый жертвы.  
— Не обязательно.  
Шерлок вздрогнул и обернулся на замечание.  
— Что?  
Джон, сидящий на полу с кокер-спаниелем, уютно свернувшимся у него на коленях, пожал плечами:  
— Она вообще не лает.  
Шерлок нахмурился:  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Она же не лаяла, когда мы зашли в дом, верно?  
Шерлок медленно моргнул. Лестрейд кашлянул в кулак, чтобы скрыть смешок.  
— Через эту комнату постоянно проходит кто-то из полицейских. Скорее всего, она нас просто не заметила, — не успел Шерлок закончить фразу, как понял, что сказал чушь. Все собаки обращали внимание на Джона.  
Тот снова пожал плечами.  
— Может быть. Но это никак не отменяет того факта, что эта собака не лает.  
Лестрейд все-таки расхохотался в открытую. Шерлок недовольно покосился на инспектора и снова развернулся к телу, эффектно взметнув полами плаща.  
— Ладно. Кто-то, не обязательно знакомый жертвы, пробрался через окно на втором этаже...

*

Это был совершенно обычный патруль, они множество раз делали то же самое в прошлом. Он мягко ступал за своим Альфой, низко пригибаясь к земле, как делали все собаки его породы, опустив голову и спрятав хвост между задних лап.  
Тихий звук был практически не слышен. Но именно он заставил его замешкаться на долю секунды, и только поэтому пуля попала не в голову, а в плечо.  
Он взвыл, когда бок вспыхнул болью. Вокруг раздавались крики и выстрелы: кто-то подхватил его на руки и побежал. Плечо дергало болью при каждом шаге солдата.  
— Боже, Джонни, прости, все в порядке. Мы обязательно вылечим тебя, не переживай.  
Альфа устроил его за низкой стеной. Он попытался встать на лапы, потому что перед тем, как все вокруг залило алым, он учуял знакомый запах. Ему нужно было предупредить свою стаю, они же не чувствовали этого, глупые люди. Он не мог пошевелиться, что-то было не так с его лапами, но ему нужно было сказать им...  
— Тихо, Джонни-бой, ляг. Все будет хорошо.  
Мир взорвался огнем.

*  
В комнате Джона есть всего одна фотография.  
Она стоит у него на столе за стеклом в дешевой деревянной рамке. Группа солдат в полной боевой выкладке, с суровыми уверенными лицами. Над их головами сияет афганское солнце.  
Почти никто не замечает маленького бордер-колли, сидящего у их ног.

*  
Американский патруль обнаружил его в пустыне. Обнаженного, без сознания, истекающего кровью в окружении тел британских солдат.  
Они никак не могли понять, откуда он взялся, тем более — почему на нем надет ошейник зарегистрированной военной служебной собаки. А когда он очнулся, все стало еще запутанней.  
Он не умел говорить и ходить. Тер ладонями уши и нос, хотя на них не было видимых повреждений. Его моторные навыки были совсем как у младенца: плохая зрительная координация, проблемы с захватом предметов и практически полное отсутствие какой-либо ловкости. Он не знал грамоты, не умел мыться и совершать еще тысячу обычных человеческих действий.  
Его доктора предположили, что его взяли в плен и пытали до полного расстройства личности. Было решено отправить его на лечение домой — там были больницы, более приспособленные для оказания нужного ухода.  
Возникли сложности с определением его происхождения. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза — очевидно, не местный. В списках пропавших без вести было несколько солдат, подходящих под описание, но никто из приходивших людей так и не опознал его.  
В конце концов его отправили в Англию только потому, что на нем был ошейник британской служебной собаки. 

*  
Шерлок с удивлением обнаружил, что Джон ненавидит врачей.  
Погоня через весь Хакни закончилась успешной поимкой преступников и глубоким порезом у Джона на руке, за который нужно было благодарить особо упорного бандита.  
Шерлок беседовал с Лестрейдом, сообщая ему последние детали, необходимые для закрытия дела, когда к нему подошел один из парамедиков.  
— Вы Шерлок Холмс?  
Шерлок покосился на него:  
— Да.  
— Интересно, может хоть вы сможете немного вправить мозги своему другу?  
Эта фраза заставила Шерлока внимательнее посмотреть на него:  
— Что?  
Тот расстроенно вздохнул:  
— Послушайте, ему по меньшей мере требуется наложить швы и вколоть антибиотик. Я бы еще посоветовал укол от столбняка. Но этот тупица отказывается ехать в больницу. Твердит, что вполне справится сам.  
— Вы говорите о Джоне Ватсоне... — медленно произнес Шерлок. Это был не вопрос, но и не утверждение.  
— Блондинистый парень с охренительно здоровым порезом на руке? Ага.  
Шерлок и Лестрейд обменялись ошарашенными взглядами: для Джона, разумного и практичного Джона, который так вдумчиво относился к необходимости регулярного приема пищи, своевременной оплаты счетов и хранения ядов отдельно от еды, подобная реакция на что-то естественное была совершенно невероятна.  
— Где он?  
Джон сидел в «скорой» и, насупившись, прижимал к ране марлевый компресс.  
Шерлок встал перед ним и склонил голову набок:  
— Она все еще кровоточит.  
— Это всего лишь царапина. Само пройдет.  
— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты учился на того, кто может выдать квалифицированное медицинское мнение, — с сарказмом заявил Шерлок.  
Джон поднял на него хмурый взгляд:  
— Ты там случайно не занят делом?  
— Я уже давно раскрыл его. Мой сосед-идиот упорно пытается истечь кровью, так что мое место здесь.  
Джон посмотрел себе под ноги. Шерлок оглядел его, заметив и сведенные плечи, и напряженные складки у рта.  
— Ты напуган, — с некоторым удивлением заключил наконец Шерлок. Раньше ему казалось, что Джон ничего не боится.  
Он отвел взгляд.  
— Нет. Я просто... не люблю докторов.  
— Отчего?  
— Просто не люблю.  
Шерлок нахмурил брови:  
— Фобия?  
С губ Джона сорвался лающий смешок:  
— Можно сказать и так.  
Шерлок на секунду задумался.  
— Но тебе нужно поехать в больницу, Джон.  
Джон вздохнул и опустил плечи.  
— Да, я знаю.  
Шерлок замер на месте, пытаясь вспомнить, как обычные люди реагируют на эмоциональное напряжение:  
— Тебе станет легче, если я поеду с тобой?  
Джон моргнул:  
— Правда поедешь?  
— Не задавай глупых вопросов, Джон. Я бы не предложил, если не собирался это сделать.  
— Это будет скучно. Возможно, нам придется ждать несколько часов, пока меня кто-нибудь осмотрит, — осторожно сказал Джон.  
— Тогда тебе придется меня развлекать.  
Шерлок был вознагражден широкой ясной улыбкой, и его грудь заполнило незнакомое теплое чувство. Оно осталось там даже тогда, когда они доехали до больницы и наконец вошли в кабинет врача. Пока ординатор зашивал ему руку, Джон сидел как деревянный, стиснув зубы от напряжения, и Шерлок начал рассказывать ему об одном из своих прошлых дел, включавшем в себя трех грабителей, инспектора Грегсона и одного весьма растерянного осла.  
К концу процедуры Джон уже висел на плече Шерлока, обессилев от хохота, а ординатор разглядывал их обоих с таким лицом, словно решал, не будет ли лучше рассадить их по углам.  
Даже спустя несколько часов Шерлок все еще чувствовал тепло Джона, прижимавшегося к нему.

*  
Он был напуган.  
Он очнулся в странном месте, в незнакомом теле, с приглушенными чувствами и зрением, сбитым с толку яркими цветами. Вокруг него толпились и беспрерывно болтали люди. Они издавали какую-то невнятную мешанину звуков.  
Запаниковав, он рванулся вперед, но они скрутили его и сделали что-то, от чего он заснул.  
Он быстро запомнил, что им лучше не сопротивляться, потому что если он это делал, они давали ему что-то, от чего мутилось в голове и очень хотелось спать. Он пытался выполнять их просьбы, потому что он был хорошим псом даже несмотря на то, что больше не выглядел как собака. Даже несмотря на то, что не мог понять, что они говорят, — ведь его слух стал гораздо хуже, будто уши забили ватой.  
Он тыкали и трогали его, заставляли пользоваться своими новыми конечностями. Они много говорили с ним, а он только и мог, что тупо глядеть на них в ответ. Напуганный, запутавшийся и смущенный, он не мог сказать им, что они причиняют ему боль и что он хочет обратно к своей стае.  
Они нашли его, когда он прятался под своей лежанкой: на нем алели раны его собственных укусов.  
Потом он долго спал и проснулся в маленькой белой комнате. Ее стены были обиты чем-то мягким. Сюда часто заходили новые люди, они заставляли его глотать таблетки, кололи иглами. Они тоже говорили с ним, но он уже не обращал на них внимания: просто сворачивался клубком в углу комнаты и закрывал глаза, дожидаясь, пока они уйдут.  
В конце концов они перестали приходить.

*  
Иногда, когда бремя необходимости притворяться человеком становилось слишком уж невыносимым, Джон уходил в свою спальню. Выключал свет и избавлялся от всей своей одежды — фальшивой шкуры. Он тосковал по своему меху.  
В ящике его тумбочки лежал ношеный ошейник. Нейлоновая тесьма, два металлических медальона в резиновых заглушках, пластиковая застежка-карабин.  
Джон надевал его на шею и забирался в кровать, укрываясь с головой одеялом. Сворачиваясь клубком, он закрывал глаза и начинал воображать.  
Он представлял, что он все еще в Афганистане, ветер ерошит его шерсть, а в бескрайнем небе ярко сияет солнце. Он окружен своей стаей, растянулся у обогревателя под тихое журчание беседы над головой — теплостаялюбовьсчастье.  
В человеческом теле он чувствовал себя почти немым: уши и хвост больше не помогали ему говорить, у него остались только слова. А люди врали, врали своими словами и телом, но как он мог отличить правду от лжи, если не мог учуять ее? Его уже столько раз обманывали, потому что он был собакой, а собаки не умеют врать.  
Это лавирование по бесконечным минным полям человеческого мира выматывало. Джону постоянно казалось, что он вот-вот утонет.  
Сегодня все было особенно отвратительно. Шерлок отправил его допрашивать свидетеля. Тот радостно улыбался и отвечал на все вопросы, так что Джон вернулся к Шерлоку с добытой информацией только для того, чтобы тот сообщил ему, что человек не в состоянии в один день слетать в Австралию и вернуться, это просто невозможно. Когда они кинулись обратно в квартиру, человек уже исчез со всеми своими вещами.  
Шерлок громко отчитал его перед всем Ярдом, перед старательно отводящими взгляд констеблями (они тоже думали, что Джон — идиот, он слышал их шепотки). Резко приказав больше не лезть в расследование с такой глупостью и неуклюжестью, Шерлок раздраженно скрылся. Джон сбежал домой. Если бы у него все еще был хвост, он был бы глубоко спрятан между задних ног.  
Джон шмыгнул носом и вытер слезящиеся глаза. Собаки не плачут, и когда это случилось в первый раз, Джон запаниковал, решив, что в этом странном человеческом теле что-то сломалось.  
С тихим скрипом приоткрылась дверь.  
Джон замер, пытаясь притвориться, что спит. Но все его тело дрожало от сдавленных всхлипов, и он понимал, что никого не сможет обмануть.  
С него стянули одеяло. Джон сильнее уткнулся носом в колени и зажмурился.  
Кто-то погладил его по волосам.  
— Джон.  
Джон потряс головой, крепче впиваясь ногтями в предплечья. Чьи-то руки заставили его развернуться и заключили в теплые объятья. Джон уткнулся лицом в широкую грудь и разрыдался.  
Майкрофт прижимал его к себе, пока Джон изливал в слезах свое горе и унижение. Поглаживая его по спине и бормоча в светлую макушку ласковые глупости, старший Холмс дождался того момента, когда всхлипы утихли и сменились усталой тишиной. Он достал платок и аккуратно вытер Джону лицо.  
— Что случилось, малыш?  
Джон все ему рассказал.  
Майкрофт задумчиво поджал губы:  
— Да, мне кажется, это была довольно глупая ошибка.  
Джон жалобно захныкал.  
— У меня не получается, Май. Я не могу. Я не могу больше.  
Он провел ногтями по лицу — достаточно сильно, чтобы остались алые полосы. Кое-где выступила кровь. Возможно, если он сдерет достаточно кожи, то обнаружит под ней мех.  
Майкрофт удержал его руки:  
— Прекрати, Джон.  
— Ты должен вывести меня на задний двор и пристрелить. Люди ведь так поступают с бесполезными собаками, верно? — Джон рассмеялся, зло и отчаянно. — А с людьми они так поступают? Но это неважно: я же не человек, я собака.  
— Хватит, — твердо сказал Майкрофт. Он прижимал голову Джона к своему плечу, и тот не сопротивлялся. Просто молча смотрел на край его жилетки.  
— Ты в человеческом теле год, Джон. Если честно, я поражен твоими успехами. Ты умен — умнее, чем половина людей в этом городе.  
— Они бы догадались про Австралию.  
— Не факт, — сухо сказал Майкрофт. — В любом случае, у них на то, чтобы выучить все эти вещи, была целая жизнь. У тебя — всего несколько месяцев. Ясно, что в твоих познаниях есть пробелы.  
Джон закрыл глаза.  
— Я хочу обратно, — тихо прошептал он.  
— Я знаю, малыш, — Майкрофт обнял его крепче и поцеловал в висок. — Я знаю.

*  
Однажды к нему пришел человек.  
Он отличался от всех остальных. На нем не было страшного белого халата, он не принес с собой иголок и таблеток. Он просто наблюдал за ним, равномерно постукивая о пол кончиком зонта.  
Испуганно хныкая, Джон забился в свой угол и съежился там, крепко зажмурив глаза. С легким шорохом человек подошел к нему и нежно провел рукой по его грязным, спутанным волосам.  
Джон настороженно поднял голову. Человек улыбнулся ему и сказал всего два слова:  
— Хороший пес.  
И впервые за долгое время у Джона появилась надежда.

*  
Шерлок вошел в гостиную и замер в дверях.  
Джон дремал на диване, устроив голову у Майкрофта на коленях. Майкрофт читал один из оставленных Шерлоком журналов, поглаживая Джона по волосам.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — зарычал Шерлок.  
— Проверял, как тут Джон, — Майкрофт отложил журнал и недовольно посмотрел на брата. — Он был довольно расстроен.  
Шерлок нахмурился, почувствовав себя даже немного виноватым.  
— Возможно, если бы он не допустил такую идиотскую ошибку...  
— Подобный довод имеет малую силу в устах человека, который не помнит, что Земля вращается вокруг солнца, дорогой брат.  
Шерлок фыркнул:  
— Тебе не пора пойти завоевать какую-нибудь маленькую страну?  
Майкрофт слегка нахмурился:  
— Не будь ребенком, Шерлок. Но ты прав, мне пора возвращаться к работе. Нам придется продолжить эту беседу в другое время.  
С гораздо большей бережностью, чем Шерлок мог ожидать от своего брата, Майкрофт выбрался из-под Джона. Тот сонно заворчал, но Майкрофт успокоил его и подложил ему под голову подушку.  
Взяв зонтик, он строго посмотрел на брата.  
— Попытайся все же больше заботиться о нем, Шерлок. Он так старается тебе угодить. Тебе не навредит быть чуточку добрее к нему.  
С этими словами он вышел.  
Шерлок хмуро покосился на входную дверь и, стаскивая на ходу пальто, направился к дивану.  
Джон казался таким маленьким. Это было странно, потому что при своем невысоком росте Джон всегда держал себя с такой тихой уверенностью, что Шерлок никогда не воспринимал его маленьким. Нахмурившись, Шерлок провел пальцем по ошейнику на шее Джона.  
Он уже не раз видел его. Он замечал его на Джоне, когда приходилось его будить, и не только. Шерлок размышлял над этим, но исключительно мимоходом. Было гораздо больше интересных тем для размышлений, чем источники возможного фетишизма соседа.  
Но теперь, обратив внимание на необычную мягкость брата, Шерлок подумал, что с этим могло быть связано нечто большее.  
О прошлом Джона он знал немногое, помимо того, что он был комиссован из армии. Шерлок даже не знал обстоятельств знакомства Джона и Майкрофта. Просто однажды брат возник у него на пороге и сообщил, что нашел ему соседа, который, возможно, протянет дольше недели. Шерлок, конечно, ощетинился на него, но после смены трех соседей в месяц он был уже близок к отчаянию.  
А Джон был великолепен. И бровью не повел по поводу частей тела и экспериментов в кухне, никак не возражал против того, что Шерлок срывал его с места без предупреждения, не смеялся над его незнанием социальных норм. Джон не называл его уродом и занозой в заднице и наблюдал за ним с такой теплотой во взгляде, что у Шерлока иногда перехватывало дыхание.  
Джон был смел и отчаянно верен, и именно тогда, когда Шерлок решал, что полностью разгадал Джона, тот выкидывал какой-нибудь абсолютно непредсказуемый фокус. Он был интересен.  
И он настолько органично вписался в жизнь Шерлока, что Шерлок совершенно забыл, какой большой загадкой был его сосед.  
Идеальная головоломка прямо у него под носом.  
Шерлок осторожно расстегнул ошейник и снял его с шеи Джона. Тот слегка пошевелился, но не проснулся.  
Медальоны принадлежали служебно-розыскной собаке сто четвертого эскадрона военных служебных собак. Имени не было, только серийный номер, но кто-то коряво нацарапал внизу: ДЖОННИ.  
Ошейник был поношен и растрепался по краям — Шерлок чувствовал песчинки, застрявшие в нейлоне. Мелкие брызги сбоку — капли крови? Возможно, Джон очень любил эту собаку, а она погибла в Афганистане. Будучи сентиментальным человеческим существом, Джон точно оставил бы ошейник себе. Но почему он надевал его на себя?  
Раздался судорожный вздох. Шерлок вздрогнул и, опустив взгляд, увидел взволнованно смотревшего на него Джона.  
— Джон... — Шерлок замялся, внутренности неприятно скрутило при взгляде на напряженное лицо друга.  
Джон вжался в диван, то и дело нервно поглядывая в сторону двери.  
— Можно... можно мне забрать свой ошейник?  
Шерлок молча протянул его Джону.  
Тот буквально выхватил его из рук, будто боясь, что Шерлок заберет его навсегда. Пятясь вдоль дивана, Джон аккуратно обогнул Шерлока и устремился к двери.  
— Джон.  
Тот застыл на месте. Пока Шерлок шел к нему, он не оборачивался, но с каждым шагом детектива его спина напрягалась все больше. Шерлок на секунду замер, а потом медленно дотронулся до его плеча, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, что Джон явно вздрогнул.  
— Ты не скучный. И не идиот, — Шерлок сбился, подыскивая слова, чтобы все исправить. Джон не должен был бояться его. — Мне не стоило так говорить.  
Синий глаз осторожно взглянул на него из-за плеча, потом Джон опустил голову и пожал плечами.  
— Да ладно. Я сделал глупость,— Джон тяжело сглотнул и немного ссутулился. — Я вообще дурак. Прости.  
— Нельзя, — резко сказал Шерлок и немедленно пожалел об этом, заметив, как снова дернулся Джон, и попытался смягчить тон. — Нельзя так себя называть.  
— Прости.  
Шерлок покачал головой:  
— Нет. Не... Не ты должен извиняться, Джон.  
Джон в ответ только и мог, что удивленно хлопать глазами, а у Шерлока снова неприятно закололо в груди, потому что он никогда ни перед кем не извинялся, но Джон точно должен был знать, что он не такой как все.  
— Прости меня, — снова повторил Шерлок, осторожно касаясь плеча Джона. — Я вел себя как сволочь. Ты должен был дать мне по морде.  
Это настолько изумило Джона, что он рассмеялся. Шерлок улыбнулся и потер основание шеи Джона большим пальцем, испытав облегчение, когда Джон потянулся за прикосновением.  
— Если я опять буду так же несносен по отношению к тебе, ты можешь меня ударить, разрешаю. Ты меня простишь?  
Джон покосился на него и опустил голову, еле заметно кивнув.  
Шерлок смотрел, как Джон возвращается в свою комнату, и в его голове крутились лихорадочные мысли. Он не питал относительно себя никаких иллюзий: он прекрасно знал, что обычно бывает холоден, а в плохом настроении так и вовсе жесток. Рано или поздно он должен был сорваться на Джона, это был исключительно вопрос времени.  
Но если честно, он ожидал, что Джон просто ему врежет, когда дело зайдет слишком далеко. Под тихой и общительной натурой скрывался взрывной темперамент. Шерлок полагал, что Джон по меньшей мере разозлится на него и накричит в ответ, а не превратится в это настороженное, испуганное создание, готовое к ударам и покоряющееся насилию.  
Джон был непредсказуем. Хотя в этот раз в гораздо менее приятном для Шерлока смысле. Похоже, он спровоцировал проявление последствий какой-то скрытой травмы, о которой знал только Майкрофт.  
Мысль о том, что Майкрофт знает о Джоне больше, чем он сам, заставила Шерлока скривиться. Он хотел начать расследование, развернуть все слои, составлявшие личность Джона, узнать каждую его самую маленькую тайну, пока в нем не осталось бы ни одной части, скрытой от Шерлока.  
Но этим можно было заняться позже. Сейчас ему нужно было заказать еду и, возможно, поставить один из этих жутких фильмов про Бонда, которые так любил Джон.  
Тайны могли подождать.

*  
Человек — его звали Майкрофт — взял его в свое логово.  
Это было просторное логово — много арок и тяжелого дуба. В нем было множество комнат, которые можно было исследовать, столько новых вещей, которые можно было изучить. Снаружи был шикарный двор, идеально подходящий для полуденного сна и валяния по траве в теплый денек. Миссис Коул, экономка (он все-таки выучил это слово), кудахтала над ним и угощала вкусностями. Майкрофт делал вид, что не замечает этого.  
Первые несколько недель он тенью следовал за Майкрофтом. В конце концов, он был в чужом логове и знал, что нужно вести себя прилично. Он ничего не брал без разрешения, не садился на мебель и, когда Майкрофт был занят, тихо лежал у его ног.  
Он очень боялся, что если окажется плохой собакой, его отправят обратно в Плохое Место.  
Но Майкрофт никогда не причинял ему вреда. Он был ласков, говорил мягко, гладил его и позволял спать в изножье кровати. Миссис Коул досыта кормила его и кутала в теплые свитера, потому что он все еще не привык к отсутствию шерсти и быстро мерз.  
Он прижился в логове Майкрофта и осторожно начал думать об этом месте как о Новом Доме.  
Майкрофт, видимо, заметил это, потому что тогда начали приходить другие. Терапевты, логопеды, учителя — все, кто должен был помочь ему стать человеком.  
Он был напуган. Он ждал боли, того, что его будут заставлять принимать неудобные позы и кричать на него, если он чего-то не поймет. С появлением новых лиц он пугался и показывал живот, надеясь, что его покорности будет достаточно и они не причинят ему вреда.  
Во время первых занятий Майкрофт всегда оставался рядом, его присутствие вселяло уверенность и успокаивало. Он заменял тех, кто причинял Джону слишком много беспокойства, пока не находил тех, с кем ему было удобно.  
Медленно, с трудом, он учился.  
Каракули превращались в буквы, буквы складывались в слова. Голосовые связки болели, когда он учился говорить, складывая язык и губы в незнакомые формы. Он учился балансировать на двух ногах, хватаясь за диваны и столы в поисках опоры.  
По совету одного из терапевтов Майкрофт привел человека, который должен был научить Джона сражаться. Как объяснил Майкрофт, это для того, чтобы Джон лучше освоился со своим новым телом. Мужчина, десантник с каменным лицом, был безжалостен и неумолим. В конце курса Джон чувствовал каждую свою мышцу и кость, мог скоординировать себя для яростной атаки, понимал силу и предел своего организма.  
Позже он размышлял над тем, было ли двойное дно в решении пригласить для тренировок именно солдата, потому что он мог научиться контролировать свое тело множеством других способов. Спортом. Танцами. Да йогой, черт возьми. Но ничего из этого не пригодилось бы при защите Шерлока.  
Он начал изучать окрестности логова Майкрофта. Сначала он отходил недалеко, всего на пару улиц, чтобы видеть дом. Но с каждым днем он уходил все дальше и вскоре уже проводил дни, шатаясь по Лондону, застенчиво беседуя с официантами и делая покупки для миссис Коул.  
Он уже свыкся со своей кожей. Страх больше не сковывал его при каждом пробуждении, да и уроки «человечности» потихоньку сходили на нет, и теперь он был полон нетерпения.  
Он принялся бегать по утрам — выгуливать сам себя; он чуть не упал от удивления, когда Майкрофт предложил это в первый раз. Потом было регби, когда парни, играющие в парке, заметили его любопытствующий взгляд и предложили присоединиться. Эти занятия помогали, но все равно что-то было не так. Как зуд глубоко под кожей, там, где не дотянуться.  
— Тебе скучно.  
Он поднял голову, отвлекаясь от бездумной сборки кубика Рубика:  
— Немножко. У меня плохо получается.  
Майкрофт улыбнулся и аккуратно забрал кубик:  
— Тебе просто нужно практиковаться. Но я говорил про ситуацию в целом, малыш.  
Джон нахмурил брови:  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Я заметил, что теперь ты в основном проводишь время на улице. Ходишь кругами, ищешь, чем бы заняться, — Майкрофт склонил голову. — Кажется, ты недоволен.  
Джон залился краской и отвел взгляд.  
— Прости, я не хотел показаться неблагодарным.  
— Ох, малыш, я вовсе не злюсь на тебя, — Майкрофт провел рукой по волосам Джона. — Твоя порода требует постоянного притока новых впечатлений, а для тебя это особенно важно, учитывая твое служебное прошлое. Ты привык к активной деятельности,— он печально улыбнулся. — Боюсь, мой стиль жизни слишком размерен, чтобы обеспечить ее.  
Джон повернул голову и потерся носом о ладонь Майкрофта.  
— Все в порядке. Мне здесь нравится.  
— Да, но ты не счастлив, — Майкрофт убрал с лица мешающую прядь. — Но мне кажется, у меня есть решение.  
Джон с интересом пронаблюдал, как Майкрофт отстучал что-то по клавиатуре и вывел на монитор фотографию. С экрана хмурился высокий худой человек, сверкая прозрачными глазами из-под копны кудрявых волос.  
— Это мой брат, Шерлок. И он нуждается в тебе гораздо больше, чем я.

*  
Люди думали, что Джон — обычный.  
Шерлок, такой замечательный и резкий, выделялся из безликой толпы. Он любил убийства — чем страшнее, тем лучше, — и хранил на кухне части тел.  
По сравнению с ним Джон был просто верхом обыденности. Прагматичный, разумный и мучительно обычный.  
Вот только...  
Вот только с ним было что-то не так. Как с позвонком, который немного сдвинулся с места.  
Он чуял и слышал вещи, недоступные для способностей среднестатистического человека. Джон так не думал, но Шерлок заметил, что Джон чуял стряпню миссис Хадсон за квартал и всегда слышал, когда Шерлок звал его на месте преступления, где было полно людей. Он совершенно не имел понятия о вещах, о которых мог рассказать любой человек с каплей здравого смысла. Сарказм и тонкие намеки проплывали мимо него: некоторые констебли придумали игру, дразня Джона и следя за тем, как скоро до него дойдет, что над ним подшутили. Шерлок прекратил это, как только понял, что происходит, да так, что эти констебли теперь каждый раз вздрагивали, завидев детектива. А иногда Джон исподтишка косился на людей вокруг, как если бы пытался понять, правильно ли он себя ведет.  
Эта неправильность в Джоне была еле заметна. Ее замечал только Шерлок. Скотланд-Ярд, миссис Хадсон и партнеры по регби находили Джона милым парнем. Обычным до тошноты.  
Шерлок смотрел, как Джон обманывает весь мир, и размышлял.  
Что именно он пытался скрыть?

*  
— Джон Ватсон. Запомни, теперь тебя зовут так.  
— А если я ему не понравлюсь?  
— Понравишься.  
— Ты сказал, ему быстро становится скучно. А что, если он устанет от меня?  
— Тогда выяснится, что мой брат — клинический идиот, — Майкрофт почесал его под подбородком. — Что бы ни случилось, здесь всегда будут тебе рады.

*  
Кусочки мозаики начали складываться, когда они столкнулись с Мориарти в бассейне.  
— Можешь говорить, Джонни-бой. Давай.  
Джон вздрогнул так, что Шерлок почти испугался, что жилет с семтексом сейчас рванет.  
— Ну разве он не милый? Я понимаю, почему ты держишь его при себе. Но люди так привязываются к своим питомцам. Такая трогательная преданность.  
Джон держал его в удушающем захвате, и Мориарти не мог видеть его. Но Шерлок прекрасно видел отчаяние на его лице, как будто он потерял что-то очень ценное и понимает, что никогда не сможет это вернуть.  
Когда Шерлок выстрелил в жилет, все встало на свои места.

*  
Он молча смотрел вперед, его разум еще бурлил от нагромождения слов и умозаключений.  
Шерлок наблюдал за ним с отстраненным равнодушием, словно ему было все равно, как он ответит. Но его тело было напряжено и слегка повернуто в сторону двери машины: защита, готовность к сражению или бегству.  
— Это потрясающе.  
По лицу Шерлока пробежала тень удивления:  
— Правда?  
— Да,— честно ответил он.  
Шерлок смотрел на него с видом человека, который отчаянно пытается во что-то поверить, но понимает, что это практически невозможно. И это было неправильно, потому что Шерлок был замечательный, выдающийся и прекрасный. Джону захотелось просто прыгнуть на него и осыпать его поцелуями, пока с его лица не исчезнет это выражение боли.  
Но люди так не поступали. Так что он просто улыбнулся Шерлоку, тепло и открыто.  
Помешкав, Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ.

*  
Окровавленный, покрытый синяками, с ребрами, болящими при каждом вдохе, Джон тащил Шерлока из горящего здания. Тот был без сознания, из пореза на голове струилась кровь.  
Внутри огонь пожирал изношенный нейлоновый ошейник, брошенный в кабинке. Пластик и резина растаяли, а металлические медальоны превратились в покрытые сажей комочки.  
Через несколько мгновений от него ничего не осталось.

*  
Его ошейник пропал.  
Он перевернул вверх дном всю комнату, с каждой минутой отчаиваясь все больше. Он лежал в кармане куртки, Джон был уверен в этом. Он редко забирал его из дома, но со всеми этими бомбами и растущей увлеченностью Шерлока извращенными играми Мориарти (Шерлок ускользал от него, и Джон ничего не мог с этим поделать, он просто не был настолько же умен или интересен), ему требовалась моральная поддержка. Он, конечно, не осмеливался надеть его, но возможность нащупать в кармане привычную нейлоновую тесьму успокаивала его разум.  
А теперь он его потерял.  
Схватив куртку, он кинулся вниз по лестнице, в ночь. Он мог вернуться по своим следам. Может он выпал где-то по дороге.  
Он нашел его через пять улиц.  
Он почти отключился от облегчения и не задумался, почему ошейник лежит на асфальте, прямо на виду. Не обратил внимания на ближайший переулок, где какие-то люди старались издавать как можно меньше шума.  
Последнее, что он помнил, — плотную, странно пахнущую тряпку, прижатую к лицу.

*  
Шерлок без стука вломился в кабинет Майкрофта.  
Тот посмотрел на него с легким укором.  
— Я смотрю, тебе лучше.  
— Покажи мне,— потребовал Шерлок, пропустив мимо ушей его слова.  
— Тебе придется уточнить, что именно, Шерлок.  
— Джон. Он не... — Шерлок замер, сжав кулаки. — Что он такое?  
Майкрофт застыл на месте.  
— Ясно.  
Холмс-старший подошел к сейфу. К настоящему, а не подделке, весьма предсказуемо спрятанной за книжным шкафом. Достав толстую папку, Майкрофт молча протянул ее Шерлоку.  
Тот сел и открыл ее. От первой же страницы у него перехватило дыхание.  
Вверху были прикреплены две фотографии. На одной был изображен светловолосый мужчина, серьезный и сосредоточенный; его уставшее лицо было привычным и знакомым.  
На другой был маленький белый с коричневым бордер-колли, настороживший уши. Казалось, он улыбался, свесив язык из приоткрытой пасти; теплые синие глаза светились умом и уверенностью.  
— В основном там документы о его обучении. Можно составить интересное исследование про развитие навыков речи и обусловленного поведения.  
— Хватит, — Шерлок яростно потер глаза. — Как это произошло? Ты превратил его?  
— Шерлок, я не знаю, что ты навыдумывал, но у меня нет способности подобным образом манипулировать материей, — Майкрофт задумчиво нахмурился. — Боюсь, превращение Джона останется тайной.  
— Как ты его нашел?  
— Мой отдел, скажем так, наблюдает за некоторыми действиями министерства обороны.  
Шерлок фыркнул. Майкрофт проигнорировал его и продолжил.  
— Я услышал о необычном деле. Неопознанный мужчина с ошейником служебной собаки на шее. Он был обнаружен рядом с кинологической группой. Все солдаты были мертвы, но тело собаки так и не нашли, — Майкрофт постучал пальцем по столу. — Все это указывало на ответ, слишком фантастичный, чтобы быть правдой. Я решил посмотреть сам.  
Шерлок пролистал страницы, задержавшись на одном документе.  
— Они отправили его в психиатрическую лечебницу.  
— Да, — что-то темное и яростное промелькнуло в выражении лица Майкрофта и исчезло так быстро, что Шерлок решил, что ему показалось. — Они плохо обращались с ним. Когда я нашел его, он был почти что в кататонии.  
— Почему?  
— Он превратился из бесхитростного животного в человека, Шерлок, наверное, даже ты...  
— Нет, я имею в виду, почему ты взял его к себе? — Шерлок уставился на Майкрофта. — Ты привел его домой, потратил большое количество денег и усилий, чтобы помочь ему, а потом позволил ему переехать, — Шерлок сузил глаза. — Ты собирался отдать его мне, не так ли?  
— Возможно.  
— Майкрофт.  
Его брат улыбнулся ему почти что печально:  
— Ты был так одинок.  
— Нет, — Шерлок отвел взгляд. — Я не был.  
Он давно уже бросил попытки общения с людьми. Он был слишком странным, уродом. Его неуклюжие попытки начать дружбу обычно наталкивались на презрение и насмешку. В университете однокурсники избегали его и шептались у него за спиной. В конце концов Шерлок решил, что гораздо проще вовсе не пытаться заводить отношения.  
Ну и что, что ему было немного больно, когда он видел, как Лестрейд смеется со своей командой, а Молли мило беседует с коллегами? Ничто не могло сравниться с унижением и болью, когда тот, кого он считал другом, смеялся ему в лицо, говоря, что никто не может дружить с уродом.  
Потом появился Джон.  
— Собаки любят, не ставя условий, — Майкрофт, как всегда, читал его мысли. — Я подумал, что тебе бы пригодилась подобная способность.  
— Так ты обучил его любить меня, — горько произнес Шерлок.  
— Шерлок, — Майкрофт произнес это с такой любовью, что Шерлок даже поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Если ты думаешь, что кто-то способен заставить Джона Ватсона делать то, что он не хочет, ты совсем не знаешь его.  
Шерлок уставился в папку. Собака продолжала улыбаться ему.  
— Он любит тебя, Шерлок. И это — полностью твоя заслуга.

*

Шерлок.

*  
Джон ссыпался по ступенькам, все еще взъерошенный и помятый после сна.  
Во время взрыва ему повезло гораздо меньше, чем Шерлоку, так что последнюю неделю он провел в глубоком медикаментозном сне. Шерлок иногда будил его, чтобы напоить и накормить.  
Это был первый раз, когда он выбрался из комнаты куда-то дальше ванной, и ему очень хотелось выпить чего-нибудь несладкого.  
Шерлок сидел за кухонным столом, сгорбившись над микроскопом. Джон на ходу взъерошил ему волосы и спросил:  
— Чаю?  
— Угу.  
Ставя чайник, Джон заметил на столе небольшую деревянную коробочку. Темного дерева, лакированная, с гравировкой по верху — явно от дорогого ювелира. По размеру может подходить под ожерелье, подумал он.  
— Это тебе.  
Джон вздрогнул и обернулся. Шерлок наблюдал за ним с абсолютно нечитаемым, как всегда, выражением лица.  
— Правда? Ну, то есть спасибо, — Джон сконфуженно почесал в затылке. — А по какому поводу?  
— Ты пережил своего первого криминального гения. Стоит отметить,— невозмутимо ответил Шерлок.  
Джон хихикнул и прислонился к столешнице.  
— Правда?  
Шерлок издал недовольное восклицание.  
— Ты ее откроешь или нет?  
Джон сделал вид, что обдумывает эту мысль, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Шерлок раздраженно пыхтит.  
— Думаю, открою.  
Шерлок скривился и вернулся к микроскопу, делая вид, что не наблюдает за Джоном краем глаза. Все еще посмеиваясь, Джон открыл коробку.  
Темно-коричневая кожа, плотная, тяжелая и тугая из-за новизны, посверкивающая стальной пряжкой. Спереди — маленький титановый медальон с надписью простым, аккуратным шрифтом: ДЖОН ВАТСОН.  
Дрожащими пальцами Джон перевернул его, чтобы прочесть надпись на обороте:  
ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС. 221Б БЕЙКЕР-СТРИТ. ЛОНДОН. NW1 6XE  
— Можешь надевать его на улицу, если хочешь. Никто ничего не заметит, если ты будешь застегивать рубашку на все пуговицы. Я специально попросил сделать такой фасон, — спокойно отметил Шерлок.  
Джон вцепился в ошейник.  
— Я не понимаю.  
Шерлок покосился в его сторону.  
— Твой прежний ошейник сгорел в бассейне. Поскольку в этом частично есть моя вина, я подумал, что должен заменить его.  
— Шерлок, — Джон нервно облизал губы. — Ты... Ты знаешь?  
Шерлок даже не отвлекся от микроскопа:  
— Да.  
Джон судорожно сглотнул:  
— И это нормально для тебя? То, что я такой?  
Шерлок повернулся и поманил его к себе. Джон подошел, хотя его внутренности крутило от напряжения.  
Забрав у него ошейник, Шерлок потянулся наверх, чтобы застегнуть его на шее Джона. Он двигался медленно, чтобы Джон мог остановить его, если захочет.  
Джон не стал.  
Ошейник лег на шею незнакомой, но уютной тяжестью. Шерлок просунул под него два пальца, чтобы убедиться, что он достаточно свободен.  
— Тебе не нужно прятаться от меня, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Я бы не хотел этого.  
Джон вздрогнул.  
— Ты не... Я должен, Шерлок. Вещи, которые я делаю, имеют смысл для собак. Но тебе или кому-то еще они покажутся странными, — он вздохнул и потер шею. — Я просто... Это будет ненормально.  
Шерлок рассмеялся глубоким, ласковым смехом.  
— И когда же, милый Джон, у тебя появилось впечатление, что я люблю нормальное?  
Джон моргнул и огляделся, как будто оказался здесь впервые. На кухонном столе булькали странные химикаты, с камина щерился череп, окруженный отчетами о вскрытии и фотографиями с мест преступления. В холодильнике мерзли человеческие ступня и печень.  
Шерлок смотрел на него: в серых глазах плясали искорки веселья и скрытой привязанности. Джон улыбнулся, потом расхохотался, потому что нет, Шерлоку было наплевать, собака он, человек или чертов единорог. Шерлок был Шерлоком, Джон — Джоном, и они были стаей.  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему одной из своих редких, по-настоящему счастливых улыбок. Детектив сгреб его за загривок и потянул вниз, обнимая одной рукой.  
— Ты — моя собака, Джон Ватсон. Никогда не забывай об этом.

*  
Он все еще тосковал по собачьей жизни.  
Он думал, что, наверное, так будет всегда. Бывали дни, когда как бы он ни старался, он не мог понять особенностей человеческих взаимоотношений и выставлял себя идиотом. Бывало, что он часами прятался под кроватью, яростно кусая чужеродные части тела и царапая бесполезные уши.  
Но Шерлок промывал его раны и одергивал всех, кто дразнил его. Теперь он касался его гораздо чаще: трепал по волосам, гладил по спине, нежно касался шеи (прямо над спрятанным ошейником, он теперь редко его снимал). Обнимал в качестве вознаграждения и шептал в ухо: «Хороший мальчик».  
Как он любил его.  
Он теперь редко спал в своей комнате, предпочитая сворачиваться клубком в ногах у Шерлока. Тот теперь шел в кровать каждый вечер. Не спать — обычно он просто лежал и бормотал что-то себе под нос, — просто он заметил, что от лежания на полу у Джона болит спина, так что перенес свои ночные бдения в спальню.  
О, Шерлок был так же груб и требователен, как и раньше. Но он был терпелив и присматривал за Джоном, когда тот не мог позаботиться о себе.  
И с Шерлоком жизнь никогда не была скучной. Они носились по улицам Лондона — маленькая стая.  
Он смеялся от восторга погони и силы жизни. Шерлок летел впереди — черт бы побрал его жирафьи ноги, — а он преданно следовал за ним.  
Стаябратальфадом.  
Позже, когда убийца был надежно упрятан за решетку, а Джон до отвала наедался карри, он забирался в кровать к Шерлоку и растягивался поперек его ног. Шерлок гладил его по волосам — легко и ласково.  
— Хороший пес.  
Джон улыбался и закрывал глаза.


End file.
